scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Hazukirella (OjamajoDoremiRockz)
Cast * Cinderella - Hazuki Fujiwara (Ojamajo Doremi) * Prince Charming - Waffle (Catscratch) * Jaq - Ratchet (Ratchet & Clank) * Gus - Clank (Ratchet & Clank) * Luke - Plex (Yo Gabba Gabba) * Mary - Toadette (Super Mario Bros.) * Perla - Joy (Inside Out) * Lady Tremaine - Bev Bighead (Rocko's Modern Life) * Anastasia Tremaine - Nanaka Kirisato (Nanaka 6/17) * Drizella Tremaine - Heloise (Jimmy Two-Shoes) * Lucifer - Fluffy (Rugrats) * Bruno - Fungus (Aaahh!!! Real Monsters) * Major - Big MacIntosh (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * The Fairy Godmother - Beelzebub (As Miss Beelzebub Likes) * The King - Ed Bighead (Rocko's Modern Life) * The Grand Duke - Lynn Loud (The Loud House) * Doorman - Peter Griffin (Family Guy) * Cinderella's Father - Akira Fujiwara (Ojamajo Doremi) * Young Cinderella - Jennifer Shope (Supernoobs) *Mice - Birds and Wolves (Storks) *Birds - Hornacle, Furnoss, Glaishur, Blasoom, Syncopite, Vhamp, Galvana, Scaratar, Loodvigg, Torrt, Plixie and Attmoz (My Singing Monsters) *Chickens - Chickens (Chicken Run) *Guards - Pink Elephants (Dumbo) Gallery Ojamajo Doremi Naisho Hazuki transformation pose.jpg|Hazuki Fujiwara as Cinderella Fan Cap Waffle.png|Waffle as Prince Charming Ratchet.png|Ratchet as Jaq Clank.png|Clank as Gus Plex.jpeg|Plex as Luke Toadette-0.png|Toadette as Mary Joy.jpg|Joy as Perla Bev Bighead.png|Bev Bighead Lady Tremaine Nanaka Happy.PNG|Nanaka Kirisato as Anastasia Tremaine HeloiseArt.png|Helosie as Drizella Tremaine Fluffy.png|Fluffy as Lucifer Fungus.jpg|Fungus as Bruno Big Mac.png|Big Mac as Major Capture 2018-11-22 15.46.18.jpg|Beelzebub as The Fairy Godmother DVD Illustration Ed 1.png|Ed Bighead as The King Lynn Loud Sr..png|Lynn Loud Sr. as The Grand Duke Peter griffin 4.jpg|Peter Griffin as Doorman Akira.png|Akira Fujiwara as Cinderella's Father Jennifer Shope.png|Jennifer Shope as Young Cinderella Hornacle-2.png|Hornacle, Furnoss.png|Furnoss, Glaishur-1.png|Glashiur, Blasoom.png|Blasoom, Syncopite.png|Syncopite, Vhamp.png|Vhamp, Galvana.png|Galvana, Scaratar.png|Scaratar, Loodvigg.png|Loodvigg, Torrt-0.png|Torrt, Plixie.png|Plixie, Attmoz.png|and Attmoz as Birds Scenes of Parts * Hazuki Fujiwararella Part 1 - Opening Credits * Hazuki Fujiwararella Part 2 - Once Upon A Time * Hazuki Fujiwararella Part 3 - A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes * Hazuki Fujiwararella Part 4 - New Robot in the House'/Fluffy * Hazuki Fujiwararella Part 5 - Fluffy Picks On Fungus/Breakfast Time!/Getting Fluffy Out Of The Way * Hazuki Fujiwararella Part 6 - Fluffy Tries To Get Clank * Hazuki Fujiwararella Part 7 - Hazuki and Bev’s Conversation * Hazuki Fujiwararella Part 8 - At The Castle/Ed's Problems * Hazuki Fujiwararella Part 9 - "Sing, Sweet Nightingale"/A Message from the King * Hazuki Fujiwararella Part 10 - "The Work Song" * Hazuki Fujiwararella Part 11 - Stealing/A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes (Reprise) * Hazuki Fujiwararella Part 12 - Hazuki’s Surprise/‘You Little Thief!’ * Hazuki Fujiwararella Part 13 - Fairy Godmother Beelzebub/"Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo" * Hazuki Fujiwararella Part 14 - At The Ball/"So This Is Love"/Late at Midnight * Hazuki Fujiwararella Part 15 - Ed and Lynn Sr.’s Conversation * Hazuki Fujiwararella Part 16 - Bev’s Important News/Bev Locks Hazuki in Her Room * Hazuki Fujiwararella Part 17 - Ratchet and Clank Get the Key * Hazuki Fujiwararella Part 18 - Fluffy Attacks * Hazuki Fujiwararella Part 19 - Hazuki Tries On The Slipper A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes (Final) * Hazuki Fujiwararella Part 20 - End Credits Scenes Hazuki Fujiwararella Part 1 - Opening Credits.PNG|Hazuki Fujiwararella Part 1 - Opening Credits Hazuki Fujiwararella Part 2 - Once Upon A Time.PNG|Hazuki Fujiwararella Part 2 - Once Upon A Time Hazuki Fujiwararella Part 3 - A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes.PNG|Hazuki Fujiwararella Part 3 - A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes Hazuki Fujiwararella Part 4 - New Robot in the House' Fluffy.PNG|Hazuki Fujiwararella Part 4 - New Robot in the House'/Fluffy Hazuki Fujiwararella Part 5 - Fluffy Picks On Fungus Breakfast Time! Getting Fluffy Out Of The Way.PNG|Hazuki Fujiwararella Part 5 - Fluffy Picks On Fungus/Breakfast Time!/Getting Fluffy Out Of The Way Hazuki Fujiwararella Part 6 - Fluffy Tries To Get Clank.PNG|Hazuki Fujiwararella Part 6 - Fluffy Tries To Get Clank Hazuki Fujiwararella Part 7 - Hazuki and Bev’s Conversation.PNG|Hazuki Fujiwararella Part 7 - Hazuki and Bev’s Conversation Hazuki Fujiwararella Part 8 - At The Castle Ed's Problems.PNG|Hazuki Fujiwararella Part 8 - At The Castle/Ed's Problems Hazuki Fujiwararella Part 9 - Sing Sweet Nightingale” A Message from the King.PNG|Hazuki Fujiwararella Part 9 - Sing, Sweet Nightingale”/A Message from the King Hazuki Fujiwararella Part 10 - The Work Song.PNG|Hazuki Fujiwararella Part 10 - "The Work Song" Hazuki Fujiwararella Part 11 - Stealing A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes (Reprise).PNG|Hazuki Fujiwararella Part 11 - Stealing/A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes (Reprise) Hazuki Fujiwararella Part 12 - Hazuki’ Surprise ‘You Little Thief!’.PNG|Hazuki Fujiwararella Part 12 - Hazuki’ Surprise/‘You Little Thief!’ Hazuki Fujiwararella Part 13 - Fairy Godmother Beelzebub Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo.PNG|Hazuki Fujiwararella Part 13 - Fairy Godmother Beelzebub/"Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo" Hazuki Fujiwararella Part 14 - At The Ball So This Is Love Late At Midnight.PNG|Hazuki Fujiwararella Part 14 - At The Ball/"So This Is Love"/Late at Midnight Hazuki Fujiwararella Part 15 - Ed and Lynn Sr.’s Conversation.PNG|Hazuki Fujiwararella Part 15 - Ed and Lynn Sr.’s Conversation Hazuki Fujiwararella Part 16 - Bev’s Important News Bev Locks Hazuki in Her Room.PNG|Hazuki Fujiwararella Part 16 - Bev’s Important News/Bev Locks Hazuki in Her Room Hazuki Fujiwararella Part 17 - Ratchet and Clank Gets the Key.PNG|Hazuki Fujiwararella Part 17 - Ratchet and Clank Gets the Key Hazuki Fujiwararella Part 18 - Fluffy Attacks.PNG|Hazuki Fujiwararella Part 18 - Fluffy Attacks Hazuki Fujiwararella Part 19 - Hazuki Tries On The Slipper A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes (Final).PNG|Hazuki Fujiwararella Part 19 - Hazuki Tries On The Slipper/A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes (Final) Hazuki Fujiwararella Part 20 - End Credits.PNG|Hazuki Fujiwararella Part 20 - End Credits Plex and Robotboy Meets Clank by OjamajoDoremiRockz.PNG|Plex and Robotboy Meets Clank Hazuki tries to stay Careful by OjamajoDoremiRockz.PNG|Hazuki tries to stay Careful Hazuki holds some trays by OjamajoDoremiRockz.PNG|Hazuki holds some trays Clank Uh-Oh by OjamajoDoremiRockz.PNG|Clank Uh-Oh Ratchet and Clank Let's do This by OjamajoDoremiRockz.PNG|Ratchet and Clank Let's do This Fluffy has the Beads by OjamajoDoremiRockz.PNG|Fluffy has the Beads Ratchet Let's do It by OjamajoDoremiRockz.PNG|Ratchet Let's do It Hazuki Dress Pink by OjamajoDoremiRockz.PNG|Hazuki Dress Pink Beelzebub is Wand by OjamajoDoremiRockz.PNG|Beelzebub is Wand Hazuki with a Glass Slipper by OjamajoDoremiRockz.PNG|Hazuki with a Glass Slipper Peter Griffin has the Slipper by OjamajoDoremiRockz.PNG|Peter Griffin has the Slipper Hazuki Kiss Waffle Happy Ending by OjamajoDoremiRockz.PNG|Hazuki Kiss Waffle Happy Ending Category:Cinderella Movie Spoofs Category:OjamajoDoremiRockz